Though the Heavens Fall
by CallingNightSky
Summary: Two years after finding her Sunflower Samurai, Fuu struggles to grow and live life on her own. When several chance meetings begin to bend and decide her fate, she finds herself a member of a renowned refugee gang. Thrown into a whirlwind of friendship, crime, and spiritual growth, what will happen when those from her past find her once again? Slight Christian influences. Mature.
1. Serendipitous Storm

"_When one of the Pharisees invited Jesus to have dinner with him, he went to the Pharisee's house and reclined at the table. A woman in that town, who lived a very sinful life, learned that Jesus was eating there, so she came there with an alabaster jar of perfume. As she stood at his feet weeping, she began to wet his feet with her tears. Then she wiped them with her hair, kissed them and poured perfume on them._

_When the Pharisee who had invited him saw this, he said to himself, 'If this man were truly a prophet, he would know who is touching him and what kind of woman she is—that she is a sinner.'_

_But Jesus answered him, 'Simon, I have a story for you...__'_

'_Two people owed money to a certain money-lender. One owed him five hundred denarii, and the other fifty. Neither of them had the money to pay him back, so he forgave the debts of both. Now which of them will love him more?'_

_Simon replied, 'I suppose the one who has had the bigger debt forgiven.'_

_Jesus told him, 'You have judged correctly.""_

_-__Luke 7:36, NIV_

...-...

The thunder rolled as a young woman sprinted through the marsh. Limping fiercely on a wounded ankle, she huffed and gasped as her tired body raced for the shelter that she'd spotted in the distance. This had not been what she'd imagined for herself, she thought; this was a living hell.

The sky gave an almighty crash and for a moment the night was illuminated, mimicking its sunny companion. Then the rain poured. Fuu Kasumi sighed loudly, using the sleeves of her tattered kimono to wipe the murky liquid from her eyes.

"Ugh! Stupid rain! Why are you always catching me at the worst times?" She hung her head slowly, staring down at her muddied geta. "Geez, I'm starting to wonder if I'd have been better off there..."

Up until recently, Fuu had been working at a small teahouse on the east coast of Edo, which she'd unconsciously traveled back to after parting with her male companions. The teahouse was owned by a podgy old woman named Misaki Nakamura, and though her name meant 'beautiful blossom,' Fuu had always pictured her as more of a mushroom or some other fungus. Her dark, wrinkled skin and boil-dappled face resembled an old pigskin cask, and she had the personality to match. The children of the village referred to her as _Majo-me_, or 'witch-woman,' because she would often throw her shoes or dump water on them as they loitered outside.

Fuu had come across the tired teahouse shortly after leaving Nagasaki, where she'd been hungry and bruised but eager for work. Having been immensely grateful for the free room and board, she'd worked hard, as only she knew how, and put up with any demands without complaint.

Soon the customers grew to like her, and the people of the village would stop what they were doing to say hello. She began to like the cozy village in all its simplicity, and wondered if she could one day stay and raise a family. These dreams were soon broken, however, when Misaki cruelly struck Fuu after she messed up an order for the local Yakuza. She battered her until her lips bled, ignoring Fuu's pleas for forgiveness. From that day forward, Fuu spiritedly determined that she would not stay in the village after all; but save whatever money she could and leave when the time was right.

Almost two years later, Fuu's decision had been made for her. It had started on a sunny afternoon, when she'd been chopping wood for the day's activities. She had grown very hot and, after making sure she was alone, proceeded to pull off her yukata and finish the job in nothing but her wrappings.

"I wouldn't have known you were hiding that body under all that clothing," rasped a voice from behind her. Fuu nearly jumped out of her sandals and turned to face Misaki.

"Well," she said, giggling nervously as she narrowly avoided tripping over a block of wood, "I guess clothing does make me look a little slender."

"Yes... so I see. Now that I look at you, you have grown into quite the beauty." Misaki's bead-like eyes roamed over Fuu with a strange hunger, and she fought an urge to cover herself.

Fuu had also noticed that she'd matured; she was no longer the fifteen-year-old girl who lacked self-confidence. Over the past two years, her body had developed womanly curves. Her hips were able, her breasts somewhat larger, and she had built more muscle as well. After doing all Misaki's dirty jobs, her legs were leaner and her arms well toned.

Some nights, when she was alone, she would gaze into her mirror and study her expressions. Combing her hair and pouting her light-pink lips, she would mentally curse herself for wondering what a certain pirate might think of her now.

"Yes..." Misaki chimed in, bringing Fuu back to reality. "I just never realized, since you're always wearing that raggedy cloth. I think it's time we got you a new robe—one that's more fitting."

Fuu was confused by Misaki's sudden kindness; first, she'd called her beautiful, and now she was getting a new robe? However, it was a refreshing change, and Fuu reluctantly welcomed it. In the dark recesses of her mind, she wondered if the brutish woman could ever look at her as a daughter.

Almost a week later, the day before Fuu's eighteenth birthday, Misaki delivered the robe as promised. As Fuu was presented the soft, gleaming cloth, her heart faltered at the thought that the old woman had somehow known. She pushed it aside quickly. _Impossible!_ she thought, since she had told no one but Amaya, the girl whom she'd befriended who worked in the fields.

The robe hugged Fuu's flowering figure in all the right places. It was pale green in color, like a fresh sprig of pine, and its yellow embroidery and dark green trim brought out the rosy color in her skin. For a moment, as she gazed at her reflection, Fuu felt beautiful.

"Good..." quipped Misaki, who was standing in her doorway with a look of appraisal. "I see that it fits. Now get washed up and make sure to wear it - we're having company this evening."

Fuu was shocked. Misaki never had company and as far as she knew, the old woman had no living family or close friends. With a fluttering stomach, she wondered if Misaki was attempting to find her a suitor.

By the time the sun had set, Fuu was freshened and polished. She'd even attempted a new hairstyle, one that was more fashionable for the times. Twisting her hair into an elegant bun, she barely had time to pin in her favorite chopsticks before Misaki was at her door.

As they made their way towards the dimly-lit dining area, the old woman grabbed Fuu by the hands and guided her in softly. Momentarily stricken by the rare display of affection, Fuu almost overlooked the two men who stood waiting near the kitchen, and her stomach dipped sharply as the pair turned toward her.

One of the men was stocky and bald, his overlarge forehead a sticky sheen as he leered her way; however his partner was tall and contemplative, smoking a long pipe and wearing a smirk that seemed to promise danger.

The two women stood in silence as the men's eyes roamed, and Fuu felt Misaki's betrayal settling into her heart like a black ink. She turned her head away, fighting off any tears for matter of indignance. As the men muttered quietly amongst themselves, Fuu fixed her eyes on the taller of the two, who grinned, revealing a set of loose, decaying teeth, and a stream of smoke tumbled slowly from his lips.

"Yes..." he chuckled. "She'll do." And before Fuu could react, he made a quick step towards her, reaching behind his back with unanticipated quickness. A hot white light flashed behind her eyes, and the next thing she knew was darkness.

...-...

The brothel was small and dingy, with faded green tiles and wool curtains that were yellowed from smoke. Fuu thought she had seen it all, until a frightened young woman being brought in for initiation vomited all over the courtesan. Through a tirade of shouting and cursing, Fuu kept to herself, recalling a conversation she'd had with her mother when she was a child.

_"Mama, why do those women look so sad?"_

_She pointed her hand towards a run-down building, where a group of heavily made-up women sat near the edge of a barred window. Men passing by laughed and cursed at them, banging on the bars with cups and other objects._

"_Pay them no mind, Fuu. Those women are in that place because they have gotten themselves into trouble. They are thieves and tricksters, and they are not good people."_

_Fuu looked again, staring openly at a small woman near the entrance, who coughed and gagged harshly into her hands. Catching Fuu's eyes, the woman's back straightened, wheezing mouth swelling into a frown._

"_Come, Fuu" said her mother, taking her by the hand and steering her away from the woman's gaze. "Let's get home, now. I'll make some inari-zushi!"_

"_But mama, that woman looked sick." Fuu stopped in the middle of the busy district, causing her mother to earn several annoyed looks. "What did she do? Why does she have to stay in that scary place?"_

_Her mother looked at her then, kneeling down close to be at her level. Eyes crinkling, she put her hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently._

"_You will never be one of them, Fuu. You are destined for better things. If there is ever a time when you don't understand the difference, just remember that you are loved."_

A piercing scream brought Fuu from her thoughts, and the young woman who'd vomited was now being dragged by three older women into a curtained room, where she'd surely be beaten for causing a scene.

"_I am loved..."_ thought Fuu, and sunk her head between her knees, dreading tomorrow and what it would surely bring.

Early the next evening, after she had been washed and prepped, Fuu was told by the courtesan that she had her first customer. As she was led off to their room by firm and rigid hands she swallowed hard, hoping this man wasn't too large or agile to knock unconscious.

She was surprised however, when she was faced by a young man, whose wiry body and shy eyes couldn't have made him more than twenty years of age. He was tall, thin and very tan, and Fuu watched his shoulders hunch awkwardly as she was forced to greet him.

"_Oh yeah,buddy,"_ she thought with anger. _"You're going down..."_

They were escorted into a dimly lit room with red accents, and Fuu frantically scanned it for heavy objects. She spotted a large vase resting on a table near the window, and feeling that she'd had luck with them before, decided she'd take her chances. The escort barked a warning to her before stepping out of the room, and after dimming the oil lamp, told the young man to enjoy himself. The fading light disguised Fuu's scowl.

They stood in silence for a brief moment, and Fuu wondered what the woman in these situations normally did to set the mood, or if many even had the chance. But whatever the case, he was watching her too carefully- she needed a diversion.

"Close your eyes and turn around..." whispered Fuu, in the most sultry voice she could manage. "I've got a surprise for you."

The young man let out a sudden, boisterous laugh, startling Fuu greatly, "If you think I'm gonna fall for that one," he chortled, "You've got another thing coming! I saw your eyes on that pot over there!"

Fuu felt the panic settle in. _He figured me out!_ She thought numbly. _Only a minute ago he was acting all shy and inexperienced, but he was been watching me the whole time! What kind of guy is this, and how am I gonna get out of here now?_

Seeing her reaction, the young man ran over to her and grabbed her arm loosely. Though his grip was meek, she flailed wildly, turning her head from side to side in effort to mentally block him out.

"Hey-hey listen to me! I'm not here to- listen! Amaya sent me!"

Fuu immediately stopped flailing, and turned to look at his face.

"You are Fuu Kasumi, right?" he asked quickly. "Listen, I'm a friend of Amaya's. She told me what happened, about how Misaki traded you, and she asked me to come here and rescue you. I take it that I'm not too late...?"

Fuu didn't respond, but his words were all the confirmation she needed. He knew her name, her full name, and he knew Amaya too. She took in his appearance for the second time, and the word 'rescue' glided through her consciousness like a soothing chip of ice.

"Thank you." she whispered gratefully, and due to her history with these sorts of things, her thoughts moved on quickly. "So how are we going to get out of here? They've got guards and bars on all the windows, and I can't exactly walk out the front door."

"Well," he said lightly. "Actually we can." He shrugged off a small rucksack that Fuu hadn't noticed previously, and gave her a childlike grin. "We cooked up a plan beforehand, not gonna just burst in here without an angle. Anyway, I hope you're not adverse to taking all that make-up off- and those clothes too."

Fuu's glare must have resembled that of a fire-breathing serpent, because her young escort threw his hands into the air nervously.

"Hey now, it's part of the plan. Just trust me on this!"

Almost an hour later, Fuu, cloaked from head to toe in heavy men's clothing, set off with her companion to escape the busy brothel. Tucking down her straw hat, she chuckled briefly as she was reminded of a certain pink-robed samurai, disguised as a woman to sneak into a brothel. She smiled, letting the warmth and fondness of the memory fill her.

They departed from the room with ease, and Fuu let out a lungful of air when they received no attention. Though as the pair made their way to the outside court, they were met by a broad-shouldered guard, whose heavy-lidded eyes shrunk downwards in distrust.

"What are the two o'ya doing wanderin' around? What business you got here?" He straightened his massive body, clenching a heavy sword that lay strapped against his waist.

The young man, who had introduced himself to Fuu as Daisuke, also straightened, and Fuu noticed the way he casually moved in front of her.

"We are paying customers," he said coolly. "We just had had our way with the new addition upstairs, and boy was she a wild one!"

Fuu felt a raincloud move in over their heads, and groaned in frustration. Was this guy serious?

The guard pulled out his sword, and Fuu braced herself for the worst.

"But I am displeased!" her companion suddenly shouted, causing Fuu and several other patrons to look his way. "I paid several koban for the new woman...and she was not a virgin! I was promised a pure young flower, and I received a seasoned whore!"

As Daisuke's voice boomed across the crowded court, many more people stopped to watch the scene in eagerness. Fuu noticed with terror that the courtesan was now hurrying towards them, ornamented feet taking the small, pigeon-toed steps which were deemed honorable by high society.

"I am disgraced! I am dishonored!" he shouted. "Madame Fujimara has shamed us out of our hard-earned money!"

"_Is that true?"_ Fuu heard someone mutter.

"_Hey- now that'cha mention it, I don't think my broad was either!_

"_Yea... goddamn traitors! We want our money back!"_

"What is the meaning of this?" interrupted the courtesan, who had made her way over to them with practiced grace. "What accusations are you casting towards our district?"

Daisuke's back straightened, and Fuu marveled at the cool, disinterested gaze he'd summoned as he locked eyes with the courtesan, whose rigid beauty and flashing eyes caused Fuu to shrink deeper into her clothing.

"I paid for a woman that I was promised was pure," he continued boldly. "But instead I received a seasoned harlot! Just imagine my surprise, when I find that she was not only unbroken, but capable of things that would make an aged sailor blush! Her innocence was nothing but a rouse, and it was put on by your business to pilfer guys like us out of our hard-earned money!"

Fuu groaned inwardly. _'No... you idiot!'_ she thought. _'Don't mention me!'_

But it was too late. The courtesan's perfect, painted gaze was now locked on Fuu, eyes narrowing in suspicion as she took in her over-large disguise.

"And just who are the two of you?" asked the beauty, gaze lingering on Fuu as she shifted nervously. "Your accusations dishonor us. I hope you are aware of the weight of that they carry."

"I am Daisuke." he quavered. "I am a sailor and a field-worker. And this is my companion Jurou, who is a fisherman on the east coast."

"I see," she replied smoothly. "And what exactly is it that you want, other than to steal one of my girls, whom I have signed and paid for?"

For a small moment, it was though everyone around them had stopped breathing. Before Fuu could register anything else, her feet were instinctively pummeling the ground as fast as they could carry her. Daisuke followed closely behind, panting and shouting words that Fuu's pounding ears had no capacity to hear. They were nearing a large gate when she finally yelled back.

"The gate's locked from the inside! We're going to be trapped!" she could hear the heavily-clad guards behind them, shouting and closing in. A gunshot rang in her ears and she screamed involuntarily.

"...left!" Daisuke yelled, his voice rising above the thundering sound. "Go to the left!"

Fuu did as she was told, making a sharp turn before the gate only to reach another dead end. She barely had time to throw Daisuke a confused and terrified look, before he shoved her roughly into a small opening which lay hidden in the wooden fencing.

She heard one of the men scream in anger, and as they continued to run through the thick foliage, wondered where they could go. Surely the guards would follow them, and they couldn't run forever. Their head-start had been their only saving grace.

Before long they had reached a large river, lying hidden in the heavy wood, and a small boat banged clumsily against the shore. Holding onto the rope was Amaya, the friend who had saved her, and as Fuu watched the small girl struggle with its weight, she felt as if she was seeing her for the first time.

There was an angry shout, followed by the crashing of branches, and all three knew there was no time for goodbyes. Daisuke grabbed Fuu and dropped her into the creaking boat, wishing her a hurried 'happy birthday' just before Amaya's arms had wrapped around her neck. Her petite frame stretched awkwardly over the shore to reach her.

"I wish there was more time." said the girl tearfully. "But I'm so glad you're alright, Fuu, and I know that you'll be okay-"

There was another loud _bang_, and Daisuke grabbed Amaya by the hand and began pulling her away.

"Goodbye, Fuu! Good luck! Don't forget me... and don't forget to look at the moon!"

The pair had disappeared in the dark forest just as an over-large man came crashing into the clearing. He cursed loudly, sword in hand as he glimpsed Fuu's bobbing figure, rolling away swiftly with the roaring current and out of his reach.

...-...

Many miles down the river, the stream of water had calmed considerably. Fuu breathed a sigh of relief when she glimpsed the fading current, trickling down gently until its echoing roar was reduced to a soft babble.

The wooden boards creaked lightly as she moved to pull off her robe, which had gotten soaked from the ride, and she lay down with an exhausted sigh. Moving her hands across the boat's wet bottom, she let her fingers run along the filmy surface and felt unexplainably safe. No one could reach her there, she thought, no one could find her in her tiny, floating island.

Stretching tired legs, she relaxed her arms behind her head and stared at the rolling sheet of sky. The stars were many, and she took note of the way they seemed to remain still, even as the boat moved swiftly down the river. Looking at the half-waning moon, she remembered her friend's parting words, and a conversation they'd shared shortly after they met.

"_Wow, look how beautiful the moon is tonight!" said Amaya. "It seems so close."_

_Fuu laid down in the grass to get a better look. The moon that night was unusually large, so much so that she could make out all of its little bumps and craters._

"_It really does." she said, eyes fixed on the glowing orb. "But sometimes, when I look at it, I get kind of sad." Her friend looked at her questioningly, so Fuu continued, "I guess it just reminds me of stuff, that's all- of the people that I used to travel with. I don't know why."_

"_Ah right," sighed Amaya "The samurai and the pirate. It's so romantic, Fuu! I wish I could've been there on your journey, it sounds so amazing the way you tell it."_

_Fuu made a noise somewhere in between a snort and a laugh. "Well actually, there was nothing romantic about it! Most of the time we were either fighting or avoiding being killed! I used to wonder how we stuck together for so long."_

"_Well..." Amaya added. "Whatever the case, they must have cared about you. I mean who wouldn't? But why does that make you sad?"_

_A soft breeze blew across the field, rustling the leaves on the trees. "I don't know." she said. "I guess I just miss them a lot, I think about them all the time, and I can't help but wonder if they miss me back."_

_Both girls grew peacefully quiet, staring at the sky and picking out patterns in the stars._

"_Well, wherever they are, they must be looking at this same moon. Maybe they're looking at it and thinking about you, too. And even if they're not, at least you're all sharing the same view."_

_Fuu smiled. Amaya was right, everyone she cared about and everyone on the Earth was looking up at this same moon, and somewhere out there those guys were too... sitting under the same sky._

"_Thanks." said Fuu, feeling grateful. She was glad to be in that moment, exactly where she was._

"_No problem," said her friend. "Now, let me tell you about this boy..."_

The gentle trill of a morning dove shook Fuu out of her sleep, and upon opening her eyes found that it was morning. The sun blazed gratuitously, and her rickety little boat had lodged itself at the edge of a small cove.

"Okay..." she said out loud, stretching her limbs "Now, to find some food!"

A small lump moved near her breast, and a beady-eyed face poked out to greet her.

"Momo!" she rejoiced. "You old man! When did you sneak back into that boat?"

The squirrel gave a squeak, as he often did when his master addressed him, and proceeded to glide off her shoulder. He was still very much a wild animal, and often went missing for days at a time before she would grow worried. The last time she had seen him, he had been in her pocket at the brothel, eating some seeds out of her robe's linty corners.

"What's up, Momo? Is there food around?"

The squirrel's tail twitched once as he attached himself to a branch, then proceeded to scurry away as she followed him easily.

Her impish pet was often handy, especially when it came to finding local nuts and berries. She remembered a time when she'd him found grazing in an apple orchard, and her mouth watered at the crisp, tasty memory.

They ended up finding a wild strawberry patch, greenish -red berries poking out from some underbrush, and the girl and her pet ate greedily as Fuu drank some of the fresh water that her friends had laid in the boat. She thought of them fondly, and hoped they had made it back into town.

"_Now I just have to find my way to a village,"_ she thought. _"I guess I can start over..."_

So the days and nights passed, and Fuu found that the wilderness was a much crueler mistress when one was alone. She was hopelessly lost, and prayed that the mossy stones were indeed guiding her north, and that it wasn't just a wives tale. Towards the third evening, she fell into a ditch as she was walking along an unmarked path, twisting her ankle, and making her hopes grow that much dimmer.

On that night, the thunder crashed again, illuminating the small building in the distance with an eerie light. It was the first sign of shelter she had spotted since she'd left the boat, and the fantasy of a warm meal and dry bed made her heart pound with anticipation.

By the time she reached the shelter, Fuu knelt on the first step and collapsed with exhaustion. Her stomach was an empty coil, and the familiar feeling of starvation had begun to burrow itself into her body. Vision prickling around the edges, she lifted her head and struggled to make out the details of the building, which more closely resembled a shack. Though it was all creaking boards and eroded wood, the long, wrap-around porch and presence of a second floor gave the structure a more homey gently, Fuu climbed the stairs and caught sight of a plaque near the door, where a small inscription was written.

'イマヌエル, _Immanuel'_

"_Immanuel_?" Fuu read aloud, and a particularly large clap of thunder drowned out her voice. She jumped in startlement, giving her the needed adrenaline to rap loudly on the door. She waited and listened, but there was no answer.

"_Oh great..."_ she thought. _"Well, I'm getting in somehow!"_

Ignoring her stinging foot, Fuu hobbled to the back of the house in hopes of a window or separate entrance, but found it hard to see through the tempestuous rain. The wind howled as it battered the wooden structure, and the trees bent down sideways to its force. Fuu felt her heart beating rapidly out of sheer exhaustion and stress, and was momentarily stricken by the sound of a voice, echoing shrilly from the neighboring field.

"Kiko! Shika! Get over here, you little devils!"

Through the heavy sheet of rain, Fuu could just barely make out the figure of a large woman, moving erratically in between the tall, swaying reeds. Squinting her eyes, she watched in growing horror as the woman raised her arms above her head, brandishing a long silver pole with a sharp hook at the end. The storm seemed to intensify, reaching an angry peak, and Fuu's stomach turned as the woman proceeded to slaughter the animal, burying her hook into its unsuspecting neck. The animal bleated and Fuu let out a wail, heart palpitating in her chest as she struggled to breathe. As the thunder roared and crackled, the woman's veiled head whipped wildly towards her and, body wearing down; Fuu promptly closed her eyes and fainted.

The soft tinkering of pots and pans roused Fuu from her sleep, and it took her a moment longer than usual to clear its fog from her mind. She found herself lying in a warm woolen cot, and was dressed in what appeared to be a bathing robe.

"Hello." said a voice, and Fuu sat up swiftly as the elderly woman waltzed over to her side.

"I take it you slept well? You made it through the night, and that's a wonderful sign! You had quite the fever when I found you...hallucinated most of the night, in fact. I thought that the Good Lord had decided to take you early. But I can see now that you'll be fine."

Fuu took in her appearance for the first time, and recognized her immediately as the woman from the field. However her features were much softer than she remembered, with her portly face and olived skin, and her crinkled smile was warm as she laid down a small tray.

"Go on ahead and eat, my dear. I'm sorry that I gave you such a fright last evening, I realize, as old as I am, I can come off as a bit unsightly."

Fuu looked down at the food in front of her, where a tray of dumplings and some sort of meat lay steaming off the plate. Her stomach growled angrily, yet Fuu still remembered the previous night, wondering if the meat...

"Those sheep..." she said finally. "Why did you do that to them? There are better ways to treat your livestock!"

"Sheep?" questioned the woman. "Oh, you mean Kiko and Shika. Yes, I do admit I was a little rough with them, but they're not exactly the smartest animals, and a good shepherd does what he has to when it comes to his flock. Besides, those two are most hardheaded muttons I've ever come across! If I hadn't wrangled 'em up, they still would've been out there shaking from that storm!"

A loud bleating noise rang through the window, and Fuu realized unmistakably that there was more than one.

"_See..._" the old woman whispered. "_They know when I'm talking about them_. Shut up, you two!" she shouted, and proceeded to lift herself from the floor with a slow groan.

Fuu breathed a sigh of relief, and hastily grabbed the tray. The woman stood and smiled at Fuu as she shoveled food in her mouth, and reaching in her pocket, pulled out a small bundle.

It was Momo, and Fuu gasped as the squirrel was plopped down by her side, chittering lightly as he burrowed near her feet.

"What is your name, dear?" asked the woman, and her dark eyes were kind as they smiled down.

There was a short silence, yet neither woman made it feel unpleasant as Fuu moved to stand.

"Fuu," she said finally, brushing a stray clump of hair from her eyes. "My name is Fuu."

"Fuu..." repeated the woman softly. "Like the wind. My name is Kokoa Watanabe, and I can tell that the breeze has indeed sent you here. You will be a blessing to me."

Fuu remained still, unsure of what to say, and felt a strange mixture of embarrassment and guilt towards the stranger's knowing words.

"Come," said Kokoa, and her eyes twinkled as she waved a hand. "Let me show you around."

...-...

The sky was a howling gray as the mid-summer storm set in quickly and without haste. In the midst of the Eastern Sea, a large ship rocked unsteadily under the newfound struggle, dark waves brutally unfurling themselves against its wooden walls. The men had seen it coming, a small, ominous cloud moving in from the north- yet they were helpless to nature's power as the small mass, within a matter of minutes, transformed from an unnoticed raincloud into a full-fledged hurricane.

The thunder crashed, and the men watched in horror as a massive bolt of lightning struck down the mast, sending one of their men careening into to the sea. The vessel was occupied by criminals and bad characters alike and, where they to die, not a soul present would be exempt from a lifetime in the darkest depths of Hell.

In the midst of the chaos, a tall, dark-skinned pirate looked out towards the roiling sea. He had been the first to notice the oncoming storm and, with unparalleled quickness, secretly gathered his few possessions into a small boat below the main deck. He planned his escape carefully, biding his time and waiting for the opportunity which was certainly inevitable.

"Oy!" growled a voice, and Mugen whirled his head around to find Sadao, the ship's captain- dark-skinned, gritty face wearing an uncharacteristic grin.

"Good weather isn't it now?" he said coyly. "I don't reckon this ship's gonna last much longer, and neither will any of these poor bastards." He nodded towards the hoard of men, yelling and cursing as they attempted to manage the quaking ship.

"Yea," Mugen growled, bracing his back against a particularly rough hurdle. "Good thing you couldn't give a rat's ass about any of 'em."

The captain let out a barking laugh, wicked eyes shining gleefully in the stormy darkness.

"You are a real bastard arent'cha, Mugen- but that's what I like about ya! You did a damn fine job back there in the Oki Islands, I don't think I ever seen a man die so quickly."

Mugen said nothing, marred face a mask of disinterest.

"Well listen here, and I'll only say this once, I got a boat down by the bow that's a rower, meanin' it needs two men to get it across. You do something for me, and I'll get you offa this doomed shallop and split my bounties."

Mugen frowned. He'd heard a similar story before.

"And how the hell do I know you won't use me to get across and then slit my throat the second ya see dry land?"

A look of thoughtfulness passed over the captain's face, and it seemed ugly on his devious features. "'Cuz I'll need at least one livin' man to take the rap," he said. "When it comes time for me to sell off the goods. I got a face that's more marked then your own, believe it or not, and I don't look forward to rottin' in prison. I take it that's somethin' you're used ta." His beady eyes flicked down to the bluish bands that vibed noticeably from Mugen's wrist.

Mugen glared hard at him, silent and brazen, but the man was unperturbed awaited his answer. Mugen knew what kind of man he was, who it was he was bargaining with, but that didn't mean he couldn't run the bastard for all he had. He himself had seen the bounty he hoarded , and the thought made his eyes gleam with promises of booze and worthwhile nights.

"What is it ya want?" he asked.

…-…

The door to the brig opened, and a beam of dusty light fell onto a cowering young girl, chained and huddled in the corner of the cell. She flinched and shrieked as she noticed the two men, and the captain chuckled buoyantly as he moved to grab her arm.

"See this little wench here?" he growled. "This 'ere's the beloved daughter of Daimyo Murumachi. Her father put me through several rings of hell, ya see, and I'm right enjoyin' returnin' the favor." He gestured towards a large brand that had been burned into his neck, and proceeded to twist her body forcefully as she sobbed.

Mugen said nothing, watching with apathy as the petite young girl bucked and howled. He noticed the fine silk of her robe, glistening ribbons torn and shredded, as though the fabric had been pulled from her body. A stream of blood trickled down her forehead, and her mouth turned toward him in a cringing, soundless wail.

"I've taken what I wanted from 'er." said the captain lightly, still clinging to her writhing form. "What I want ya to do, Mugen, is kill her and leave nothin' left. Make the girl suffer, let 'er get a taste 'a what judgment really is."

The girl gasped and fell still, and the captain dropped her body, letting it slump in defeat onto the sodden floor.

"Should be easy enough for ya." he said, ambling back towards the door. "Hell, I'm throwin' ya a treat, saving your unworthy soul and getting you laid! I expect yer gratitude will be fully returned, once we make it upta shore."

Mugen turned towards the girl again, drawing his sword for effect, and just before the door was closed behind him, the captain added,

"_Oy_, and be sure to cut me offa piece of 'er, so I can be sure ya done your job. Better hurry too, the eye of the storm's aproachin', and you'll be wantin' to take advantage." And with that the door slammed, leaving Mugen and the girl alone in the dark, ringing silence.

The young girl sprang back to life, body jerking back like an unstuck coil as Mugen watched her silently. The ship gave a hard jerk, throwing her forward, and he caught sight of her face for the first time. She was dark and very pretty, and as he took in her small waist and heaving bosom, something deep inside his shadowed mind thought to take the captain up on his offer.

"_Please..._" she whispered. "_Don't_- _just don't.._." but she gasped in fright when he approached her, sword in hand.

"M-Mugen!" she choked out suddenly, and he stopped in his tracks to stare at her incredulously. "That's what he called you, right? Mugen? Please... _don't do this to me!"_

She broke into a fresh wave of sobs then, huddling in the corner where the water reached her thighs, and suddenly he felt as though his eyes had been opened. He saw her as she was, bleeding and scared, and a pair of large brown eyes flashed deep in the back of his memory.

"_Mugen, where are you hurt?"_

"_Mugen, I just want you to be safe."_

"_Mugen..."_

With a wild growl, Mugen knelt down swiftly and sliced off the tip of his small toe.

"GAHHHH! MOTHERFUCKERRR-AAHHH!" He continued to curse and howled loudly, and limped his way towards the girl, who was also screaming.

"STOP MOVIN' AROUND, GODDAMIT!" he bellowed and, grabbing her robe, tore off two long shreds of cloth. He wrapped one strip around each half of the bleeding digit, tying his foot carefully to stop the crimson flow.

A loud crack of thunder sounded from outside, and the ship gave a long, bellowed groan before the wall suddenly burst, flooding the dirty cell with foaming black water.

"Time to go, girly." he muttered darkly, slicing through her chains with the edge of his sword. He heard her gasp as he threw her across his back, and with large, measured steps they waded through the crashing water.

Once back on the deck, Mugen found that the ship had already been sieged by death, and was sinking steadily into the freezing water. Locating his hidden boat, he loosened it from its hold on the ship and dropped the frightened girl inside.

"Wait!" she screamed, grabbing hold of his ankle as he began to climb back onto the deck. "Aren't you coming?!"

"Nope." he yelled casually over the sounds of the storm. "S'all you. Just make sure ya row in the direction of the sun, and don't even think twice about drinkin' that water! You'd hafta be a real idiot."

Without looking back, he hoisted himself up onto the groaning ship, spotting the captain a half of a mile away. He was sitting and waiting in his two-man canoe, watching the sinking vessel with obvious disinterest. As Mugen made for that direction, he heard it again.

"Wait!" said the voice. She was screaming again, and he growled in annoyance as he popped his head over the edge once more.

She was standing up in the boat, oar in hand, and though she was still convulsively sobbing, she flashed him a genuine smile.

"Thank you!" she yelled. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Mugen!"

He simply stared at her, watching her bedraggled form bob away from the ship.

"Whatever." he said, and turned away from her just as the deck split in two. He sprinted across and flung himself into the water, grabbing hold of a large board as leverage from the waves. After several agonizing minutes, he made it to the captain's boat and, upon hauling himself in, leered his way venomously.

"Thought you weren't gonna show." he said. "Gladja could fine'ly make it."

"Shut the hell up." Mugen growled, positioning himself at the far end and biting into a piece of dried meat. "You try anything and I won't hesitate ta kill ya."

The captain chuckled lowly. "Agreed." he said. "Did ya finish it, then?"

Mugen scowled and, sitting cross-legged, pulled out the fine silk cloth that lay wedged in his pocket. It was spattered lightly with blood and as he unfurled it, held it out in his palm.

The captain smiled as he confirmed the cloth's contents, and it was a dark, wicked thing that bled into his eyes. Mugen scowled and turned away, staring hard at the last of the ship as it descended into the sea.

_Author's Note:_

_Hello dear readers! _

_I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my story :) I love SamCham and am very excited to write and develop their story and some more of my own. I not only love these characters, but I am also going to school to become a professional editor and to make writing my professional hobby ;) This is the first piece that I've taken seriously in a while, with the exception of one other fic, so any feedback is __**greatly**__ appreciated! _

_Thanks and lots of love,_

_CNS_


	2. Fading Fire

_O Captain! My Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:_

_But O heart! heart! heart! _

_O the bleeding drops of red_

_Where on the deck my captain lies, _

_Fallen cold and dead. _

_-Walt Whitman_

_...-..._

Fuu leaned her head against the cool wood of the doorframe, sighing contentedly as she watched the sun disappear behind the hills. She had worked hard that day doing various things around the house, and her belly was full of the homemade tempura which her new caretaker had made. She had been staying with Kokoa for almost four months, and the odd wooden shack which leaked during storms and reeked of cattle had grown on her easily. In the time she'd been there, Fuu felt a closeness with Kokoa Watanabe that she hadn't with any other woman, her own mother being the exception. There was something about the way the old woman carried herself, thought Fuu, or maybe it was the soft, reassuring way in which she spoke, as though every word were full of some hidden promise. Fuu felt easily accepted, and she hadn't realized until then how she'd missed the feeling.

A soft breeze blew, rustling a wind-chime near the stairs, and a wistful longing crept slowly into the forefront of Fuu's mind. She watched the stringed wooden shells clatter against each other and tuned out to their noise, letting her eyes glaze over at the hard line in the distance. In her fantasies, she would often stare at the same horizon and imagine two familiar silhouettes, climbing just into her sight. When the daydreaming was done, she would scold herself at the lingering feeling of disappointment.

"_I really miss you guys..." _she thought_. "I wonder what you're doing right now."_

An image of a man lying dead in the sand flashed in her memory, and she shook it away with a flick of her head. These fears would not keep bothering her, she thought, there was no use in letting them.

"Fuu, dear!" called a voice, and Kokoa's whittling shout echoed from inside. "Would you fetch us some water out back? I'm disastrously overdue for a bath!"

"_Hai_!" Fuu yelled back politely, and ran towards the shed with a youthful bounce. After filling a pail with fresh water, she ambled back slowly in effort not to spill, holding it firmly against her thighs. Just as she was rounding the side of the house, her eyes caught sight of something bobbing in the distance.

In the very same horizon at which she had been gazing, three figures were moving towards the shack in obvious haste. Through the yellow-orange twilight it was hard to make out the stranger's details, but Fuu felt a cold chill trickle down her spine. Unexpected visitors were a danger to Kokoa, and their modest home was not an easy one to find.

"This can't be good..." said Fuu out loud, leaning her back against the wall. When she noticed that their shadows were materializing, she ran back inside quickly, leaving the pail of water spilling into the soil.

_...-..._

_Fuu stared silently at the stone figure in front of her, hardly daring to believe how her past could keep catching up with her. She had been staying with Kokoa Watanabe for two days and three nights, and though the old woman had been extraordinarily kind, her habits were as foreign to Fuu as flour in tea._

Fuu hurried up the stars in search of Kokoa. She was no longer in her quarters, and the wooden cane which she sometimes used to walk lay neatly against the peeling doorframe.

"Kokoa! Someone is outside!"

_On her second morning, she was awoken at dawn for chores and fieldwork, in which Kokoa participated. Though the labor was heavy and the sunlight sweltering, she always adorned a thick, black veil, which covered her head and most of her face. When Fuu had kindly suggested she take it off, the woman said nothing, a brief smile her only response._

Pushing aside the door to the dining area, Fuu found Kokoa sitting hunched over a small table. She was writing something in haste, dark-skinned hand moving vigorously across the paper, and looked up abruptly at Fuu's heaving figure.

_It was in that moment of silence that she was reminded of her mother, because reflected in the woman's tranquil eyes she sensed a burden and a secret, much like the one her mother had guarded. _

"Oh!" exclaimed Fuu, embarrassed at having interrupted the elderly woman's concentration. "Forgive me, Kokoa-sama, but someone is outside. I think they're coming here. I just thought you should know..."

_But the time for revealment was now, on the third night, and Fuu was shaken awake just before dawn. Kokoa stood over her mat and waited, hands clasped neatly against her cotton bodice. Leaning over Fuu's sleeping form her voice was hushed and calming, prickling the tiny hairs on the back of Fuu's neck._

"_Come with me," she said softly. "I want to show you something very special."_

Fuu stood near the table, waiting somewhat anxiously for her news to be acknowledged. Her caretaker looked thoughtful for a moment; dark-brown eyes the color of aged whiskey as they gazed mistily at the wall behind her.

_They walked towards a small, narrow door at the end of the hall- which was almost entirely unnoticed by the casual passerby. Its steep, wooden steps led them to a space below the porch, and Fuu gripped somewhat nervously at the hem of her robe._

A loud knock gave both women a start, and Fuu looked over at her elder in alarm. Kokoa flashed a pleasant smile, and stood up with a groan.

_A heavy blue curtain marked the doorway's entrance, and Kokoa parted it aside with a gentle sweep of her hand._

"Ach!" the old woman keened, heaving herself from the chair with an apologetic grin. "These old legs of mine just aren't what they used to be. Fuu dear, could I bother you to take the animals inside the barn? I feel another storm is on its way."

S_tepping into the dusty yellow light, her eyes grew wide as they took in the scene before her._

"O-of course." Fuu replied, as the rapping at the door became louder and more urgent. A series of questions fell into the air between them, but Fuu could tell that now was not the time.

_The hidden cellar consisted of one large room, covered almost entirely in small ornaments and figures. In the center of the space was a wooden altar, and three rows of mismatched chairs sat befittingly in front of it. _

"And please bundle up some hay for Kiko and Shika," Kokoa continued. "I believe we're running low in the barn, and I don't want them to start their bleating." She began limping down the hall without a second glance, and Fuu caught up to hand her her cane.

_With straightening shoulders and a sharp intake of breath, her eyes immediately fell onto a tall stone figure at the center of the shrine, made into the image of a man. She realized with a pang that she recognized this aggrieved face, those outstretched hands..."_

"Thank you, my dear." the old woman smiled. "I expect I will be occupied for the next hour or so but, when I come back, I really would enjoy that bath."

She gave a quick wink and Fuu nodded, nonplussed. Just as she stepped outside into the field, Fuu heard the unmistakable sound of the front door being opened.

"_You're a Christian..." Fuu breathed, and it was not a question._

"_Yes, my dear," Kokoa replied, and her voice was like the rustling of fine linens. "But I'll take it not the kind that you've encountered." She stepped towards a table and lit a match, scraping it several times against a block of wood until successful. Fuu watched in awe as she proceeded to light row of tall, yellowed candles. _

Outside in the field, the night was calm and motionless. Not a cloud was in sight, and Fuu had spent enough time outdoors to know whether or not a storm was near.

"She must want to be alone with those visitors." Fuu thought as she padded towards the barn. "After all, she sent me out here to do the most useless kind of work, the kind that always takes a while..."

"_I realize what you must be thinking," Kokoa added quietly, and she turned towards Fuu to gently grasp her hand. "But please understand that I have no affiliation with the Dutch cults, or any of those Europeans who so threatened our leaders. I simply believe."_

Though there was no storm coming, Fuu did as she was told and led the livestock into the barn. Lighting an oil lamp near the entrance, she noticed a large stack of hay lying next to the stables. The pile was full and neatly bundled, enough to last for at least three weeks time. Fuu sighed, letting her arms plop down to her sides.

_Kokoa squeezed her hand but Fuu backed away slightly, letting it drop back down to her side. For a moment she glimpsed the hurt on the old woman's face, but it was gone just as quickly._

With the quiet footsteps she had perfected during her employment with Misaki, Fuu secured the barn door and made her way back inside the house.

"_We were sent on this Earth to love one another," Kokoa continued. "But man's greatest passion is also his greatest curse. We were meant to love, but naturally we forget this, and we suffer in doing so." she tilted her head in thought, eyes glazing slightly as she chose her words. "I believe man's greatest curse is just this," she said. "To forget, and this is often our downfall in both life and in spirit. Tell me something, Fuu…" she whispered, aged brown eyes clashing with bright ones. "Is there something that you have forgotten, something that you wished for with all of your heart, that was given to you?"_

Stepping on the balls of her feet, Fuu crept down the hall and descended the narrow staircase, avoiding the steps which groaned louder than others.

_She looked up at the altar, staring at the image of the man whom she'd been abandoned for, and wiped her eyes as they blurred._

Fuu reached the bottom of the stairwell, and the faint whispering of voices was now a loud hum. She crept up slowly to the curtained doorway, biting her lip as she listened.

_There was a long silence between the two women, and in the flickering candlelight Kokoa moved to touch her once again. She placed her hand on Fuu's temple, breathing deep in her chest, and Fuu felt a relaxing warmth prickle slowly down the nape of her neck._

"'_Please, God…" whispered her faded memory. "When I grow up, please let me meet my father. Even if it's just for a moment, please let me find him…'"_

Fuu stood facing the dark blue curtain, delicate hand hovering just before the fabric, and the conversation on the other side was now audible and clear.

"We must do something soon..." said an unfamiliar voice, and Fuu recognized the soft, lilting speech as that of a woman. "If you don't leave, they will come here for you!"

"I have been waiting here all of my life," replied another, and this time it was Kokoa's. "I have no fear, for I am old, and I take courage in the mercy of the Lord. I will remain here."

Fuu swallowed hard. What did Kokoa mean? Was someone coming to hurt her?

"THAT'S HORSESHIT!" shouted a third voice, and Fuu gave a start from behind the curtain. "You can't just sit in this house and wait around to die, like some wounded animal! Do you think we're going to allow this to happen, after all that you've done? You've got to be joking!"

"Ren..." said Kokoa, and her voice tolled with the quiet authority that only she could wield. "I would appreciate it if you tried to mind that language. Are you not also a woman of faith? Your fury for the sword sometimes overrules your thirst for knowledge. I have already heard what happened to the daimyo's son..."

"That bastard deserved it!" interrupted Ren, voice accompanied by a _bang_ and the rattling of cups. "After Chiyo and I rescued Ichikawa's daughter from that brothel in Edo, he came running after us with a butcher's blade. Except the problem was he knew how to use it, and after dragging us down to the ground, he had the balls to try and violate us! He was an assassin and a pig!" she growled. "He deserved nothing less!"

"True as that may be," replied Kokoa slowly. "You must learn to discern which battles must be fought and which are best avoided. Especially with an assignment such as Ichikawa's, the personalness of that issue has surely contributed to the extra attention we are now receiving from the shogunate."

There was a silence and Fuu could almost feel Kokoa's gentle reprimand, settling into the strangers' consciences like melting ice. She realized then how hard she was breathing, and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Now," said Kokoa again. "Since we are on the subject, who is this young woman you have brought me? And why was she not treated properly before being laid on my table?"

"Well," said the softer voice, "We kind of...well, sort of..."

"Were followed here?" asked Kokoa kindly.

"Yes," Ren said. "By three men. We lost 'em about seven miles back, but I can't imagine they'd be too far behind."

"I see, well we had better get to it then. Fuu dear, you may come in now. I could certainly use the help of your young, skilled hands."

Fuu jumped as her name was spoken. She didn't move or speak, but when Kokoa urged her a second time she pushed back the curtain and stepped into the faded, yellow light.

Every head in the room turned, and Fuu's gaze was immediately captured by a pair of dark, captivating eyes, narrowing in distaste at her sudden intrusion. They belonged to the face of a beautiful woman, whose tall, athletic figure couldn't have made her more than twenty-five years of age. Everything about her features was dark and caramelized, from her cascading waves of hair to her full, brown lips, and it took everything in Fuu not to look away.

"Who is this?" she growled, gesturing towards Fuu with a flick of her head. "You didn't tell us we had company."

Kokoa nodded, as if awaiting the introduction. "This is Kasumi, Fuu," she announced with a smile. "She has been staying with me for quite some time, and has been of great help to me and the animals. Fuu, dear, this is Shimuzu, Renishi. She is a precious friend of mine, and this young lady to my left is Takahashi, Chiyo."

Fuu's gaze had already fallen onto the small girl in the corner, whose large round eyes seemed permanently widened as though in fright. She had short mousy hair which curled at the ends, and her delicate hands were clasped tightly around that of a third woman, whose body lay still and unmoving on a long wooden table.

Fuu stepped back in surprise. "That woman," she hesitated. "Is she...?"

"No..." snapped Ren, who loped over to the table with an easy grace. "She's just badly wounded, nothing that Watanabe-san couldn't mend."

Kokoa smiled. "My dear, you give me too much credit. I'm afraid if you took any longer, this woman might not have made it past dinnertime."

Fuu let out a breath, and stepped closer towards the table. All eyes were on her as she examined the woman, whose chest rose and fell with slow, labored breaths. She looked to be around thirty years of age, and her face was almost unrecognizable beneath a barrage of deep, purple bruises. She had been badly beaten, and Fuu could make out a stab wound on her right side, which had been bandaged and covered. Her mind flashed back several years, when wounds like these had been a frequent occurrence, and she gently touched her hand to the injury.

"I think it needs be drained first," she said suddenly. "Before wrapping the bandages so tightly, I mean. Otherwise if it can't drain out, it could get infected."

Kokoa beamed at her. "You were born to be a healer, my dear." she said proudly, walking over to be at her side. "Your caring heart will not be wasted."

"_What?_" snarled Ren. "You're telling me that this pixie's going to come with us…permanently? I mean just look at her! One rough breeze will knock this girl out on her -."

"She will be of great use to you!" boomed Kokoa, who had stepped away from unwrapping the afflicted woman's bandages. "She is a strong and brave-hearted girl who has been through much more than it seems, and might I remind you that there is not much choice!"

There was a long silence in which Fuu, though flattered by Kokoa's statement, struggled to grasp the situation.

"Kokoa-sama," she began hesitantly. "What is everyone talking about? Is someone coming here for you?"

No one said anything, and the old woman's eyes met with Fuu's. She gave a long sigh, and in the flickering candlelight her veiled face looked older than Fuu remembered.

"These girls may be young." she said finally. "But what they lack in age, they make up for in strength. I myself can attest to this fact, since I was once their teacher." She glanced over and smiled at Ren, who returned the favor, and the sudden warmth in her dark eyes made her seem even more beautiful.

Fuu blanched. She glanced over at Chiyo, who looked down at her feet, an apologetic expression crossing her features.

Fuu whirled around, and Kokoa raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "So what are you saying? That you're going to stay here and wait for someone to come after you? I'm not going anywhere without you!"

Kokoa said nothing, eyes focused on a small candle which flickered unnaturally near the table. She looked to be deep in thought, and Ren broke the silence.

"Pixie's right,' she said flatly. "These men are from the shogunate, and they already know everything. They will certainly kill you. We have to get you into hiding!"

The old woman sighed again, picking up her cane and ambling towards the altar at the far end of the space. She chose a seat in the third row, closest to where everyone stood, and turned her head to gaze at the large stone figure near its center.

"There is a story of a man..." she began. "A very cruel man, by the name of Saul. He was the political leader of his country and traveled all around, killing and imprisoning anyone who claimed to be a believer of God."

All three women were silent as Kokoa lit an incense, rising up from her chair and laying it next to the unconscious woman's body.

"But one day," she continued. "As he traveled through the desert, he was overcome by a blinding vision, and this vision told him that he had been chosen to do God's will. He was told to go into the city and spread the word, that he had seen the risen Lord, who had been murdered several months before."

Fuu's steady breath was collective with all of the others in the room, and they listened to the story in a smoky haze.

"Through much trial and error, he became the most well-known Christian in the entire nation. He changed his name to Paul and went about performing miraculous deeds, crediting it all to the God who'd redeemed him."

She walked over to a shelf and picked up a small amber bottle, swirling it once before moving back to the table.

"But the leaders didn't like this,' she said. "They were angry and frightened, and Paul was warned in a dream that by entering Rome, he would be arrested and charged with terrible crimes. The vision told him to take courage, to take heart, and to not let go of all the good things he had done. He stood on trial before kings and royals, all of whom knew him well, and went on to say that he would gladly accept his execution, if only they could find it in their hearts to believe that they too could be saved, as he had once been."

Kokoa paused, laying a withered hand on the unconscious woman's forehead. She tipped it back and held the bottle under her nose, waiting several moments before pulling it away. The woman coughed and gagged suddenly, moving her head to the side with a low moan.

Ren sprang into action, wrapping her arm beneath the woman's head and lifting her slowly into a sitting position. "Haruka Matsushita," she said to her. "How are you feeling? Are you well enough to speak?"

"Y-yes." Haruka choked. She lifted a trembling hand to her face. "I am...alive?"

"Thanks to these girls," smiled Kokoa, pressing a cold compress on her cheek. "You are very much alive. Please hold this against your wounds, my dear, until the swelling goes down."

Haruka turned and looked at Fuu, who stood watching the scene in surprise.

"Thank you..." she whispered to her, bruised lips quivering like an autumn leaf. "Thank you for rescuing me from that horrible place. I am...not strong enough to withstand such a life." She began to weep softly and Kokoa laid her back down, whispering for her to rest.

"I-" Fuu stammered. "I didn't..."

"Yoshiwara is a dangerous place," said Kokoa, cutting Fuu short of her admission. "Though much more luxurious than the average brothel, it is still a place in which women are sent to either flourish or die. This sort of thing is our goal, Fuu, to help those whose fates are similar, and to give them a comfort and a home." She gestured towards Chiyo, whose round face looked up from the floor with a shy smile.

"You are my hero, Kokoa-sama." she said girlishly, and there was a bit of jest in her tone.

Kokao chuckled and reexamined Haruka's wound, bandaging it back up carefully. Ren moved to help her, cleaning the area around them of clutter and waste, and as Fuu watched the way the two of them interact, she caught a brief glimpse of the close bond they shared. She smiled softly.

Wrapping Haruka in a thick, woolen blanket, Kokoa's voice was a whisper in the silence. "There's not much time," she said. "Ren... may I speak with you?"

The hawk-eyed beauty nodded once and followed Kokoa out of the room, long wave of hair swinging loosely behind her.

Fuu stood in the middle of the cellar, letting a wave of numbness wash over her. She refused to believe that Kokoa was preparing to sacrifice her life, and that one elderly woman could keep so many secrets.

"Fuu," murmured Chiyo, and Fuu jumped as she was reminded of the girl's presence. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied kindly, and Chiyo observed her with a mawkish expression. "I'm sorry." Fuu said. "It was nice meeting all of you but... no matter what, I'm not going to leave Kokoa-san." She reached underneath her robes and pulled out a small pink tanto, faded slightly from years of handling, and a tiny, skull-shaped charm dangled loosely from its hilt.

She heard Chiyo gasp. "So it is true." the girl marveled, and her eyes were fixed on Fuu's sword.

"What's true?" she asked, but the soft rustling of curtains announced Kokoa's return.

Ren followed closely behind, lovely face glaring hard in the candlelight as she tightened up a small rucksack. She seemed visibly upset, and Fuu did not miss the expression in her eyes, which disappeared quickly at Fuu's look of concern. "Chiyo!" she barked at the girl, whose concern had also shifted. "Let's go upstairs. I want to take some food for our way back."

The small girl got up and followed without question, seemingly un-offended and catching up to Ren with light, bouncing steps. Fuu listened to their weight on the stairs.

Kokoa laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Fuu," she said lightly. "Come and sit down with me." She gestured towards the altar and they took a seat in its front row.

"I know that you have a lot of questions," the old woman began. "But, before you ask them, I have something I want to give you."

She reached underneath her robe and pulled out a small black book, wrapped loosely in velvet cloth.

"This book was given to me by an old friend," she continued. "However, I think it will be of much more use to you. Please take it, as thanks for all that you've done here."

Fuu took the book from her hands and examined its smooth, leathery surface. She turned it over and read the inscription, holding it up in the light.

"It's a bible."

"Yes, and a very old one. One of the first to be translated here in Japan. It was the first I ever read, and it's helped me through many hard times. I hope it will do the same for you."

Fuu strummed her finger over the ends of its pages, letting the soft paper fall together. She wrapped it neatly back in its cloth and set it down on the seat between them.

"Thank you," she said. "But I can't accept this. I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I'm not leaving you here. I'm going to stay and do what I can to help."

The old woman frowned slightly, turning her head towards the tall, beckoning statue. "I thought you might say that." she replied. "You have a good heart, Fuu. Such a quality, I've found, can be as much of a burden as it is a blessing." She slid the book back towards Fuu's knee, patting it once gently. "But don't you ever let go of it."

Fuu said nothing as she looked at her, although their silence seemed to have a voice of its own. From the moment Fuu had collapsed at her door, Kokoa had taken her in and asked nothing in return, save for the work that kept the both of them fed. She was mindful and understanding, and had listened to Fuu's stories with the quiet acceptance Fuu had grown used to.

"It was fate that sent you here that night," said Kokoa. "I have known that since the moment you arrived, and each passing day has only strengthened this belief." She gestured towards the book. "Please... take it."

Fuu smiled at her friend, picking up the bundle and tucking it near her breast.

"Thank you, Kokoa-san. I'll hold on to it for you."

The old woman smiled genuinely, tired eyes crinkling beneath her brow.

"You're welcome, Fuu." she said. "Let it keep yousafe."

A loud thumping noise interrupted the moment, and both women looked up in alarm. Chiyo had run down the stairs, her oval-shaped faced slightly flushed as she entered the room.

"Fuu," she blurted, pushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "Can you help me carry Haruka-san into the rickshaw out back? I don't think I can carry her myself, and Ren's busy."

"Sure." Fuu said politely, body deflating in relief. Kokoa nodded her consent, and helped them lift the injured woman off of the table.

"The rickshaw is at the back of the barn," Kokoa instructed. "Underneath all the access hay. I keep it hidden there so it will not be stolen, since those carts fetch a high price. Take Seisho, his reins are out back; and make sure he has plenty of food and water. I am letting the girls take him on their journey."

Fuu looked at her once, suspicious that Kokoa was giving away her only horse. However the old woman shot her a stern glance and Fuu held her tongue, realizing that these girls were of utmost importance to her.

Though Chiyo was almost a full head shorter, Fuu was taken aback by her strength. The moment they picked Haruka off of the table, almost all of the weight was lifted by the small girl, and Fuu found herself merely supporting the woman's shoulders as they padded towards the barn. Setting her down gently, they painstakingly dug through the hay and retrieved the large cart. The air had grown chilly, and their breath came out in slow, halted streams as they huffed to lift Haruka inside.

Chiyo wiped at her brow, and Fuu noticed her hands were shaking. "I think this is good." she said quickly. "Fuu-san, could you help me get Seisho?"

Fuu smiled. "Oh, he's really gentle. You won't have any trouble with him. Just guide him by the reins and he'll follow you out."

Chiyo frowned, petite fingers twiddling a charm which hung near her waist. It was a long golden feather, held on by a chain, and it gave a light tinkle as her fingers danced over it.

"Well...I'm actually a little fearful of the dark," she hesitated. "Especially in small places. I always have been, that's why Ren went to get the supplies. I'm too nervous to get them myself."

Fuu hesitated for a moment, but then smiled warmly at the girl as they walked near the barn. "Of course!" she said brightly. "Come inside. I'll show you where he is."

"Thank you." Chiyo smiled, and she ran back to throw a tarp over Haruka and the cart, adding some hay before coming back to the entrance.

"Why did you do that?" asked Fuu as they walked inside. "We'll only be a min-OH!"

Fuu screamed as Chiyo pinned her against the stables, holding a small, jagged knife loosely under her throat.

"HEY!" Fuu shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Fuu," she whispered, and there was genuine apology in her tone. "But I have to do this. Kokoa-sama's orders..."

Before Fuu could register what was happening, Chiyo was chaining Fuu's ankle to the wall behind, fastening the lock before standing up to face her.

"I really hope this doesn't hurt our chances of being friends." she said quietly, looking down at the ground before walking away. Fuu said nothing, incredulous at the small girl as she tucked away her knife and stepped out of the barn.

"Wait!" Fuu shouted after her. "Where are you going?"

"I will be back for you." she whispered, smiling sadly at her before closing the door and shutting Fuu in darkness.

Fuu groaned loudly. "You've gotta be kidding me!" She sighed, attempting to squeeze her foot out of the shackle. "Why does this always happen?"

A gunshot echoed through the air, ringing through Fuu's heart as it palpitated in her chest. The animals whinnied and she froze, letting the clarity of the situation wash over her.

"_Kokoa,"_ she thought wildly. _"You knew..."_

In a panic, Fuu stood up and tugged the chain away from the wall, pulling it taught against her ankle. She gave a sharp tug and the wooden boards groaned, buckling in under the pressure as she heaved her weight. With a hopeful gasp, she crawled towards the wall and examined it. The wood was rotted and wet where the chain was attached, weak from having survived years of storms and animal wear. Fuu laid down on the hay-strewn floor and began kicking at it with all of her strength.

_Crack!_

Several agonizing minutes later, just as her heel had begun to sting and pound, she'd succeeded in cracking the board in half, causing it to protrude loosely from the wall. Panting, she made a noise somewhere between relief and victory as she pried herself to freedom.

In a flash, Fuu was on her feet, chain flailing loosely around her ankle as she bolted towards the door. She had fully expected it to be locked, but was surprised when it opened easily, protesting gently as she peeked around its frame and into the quiet darkness.

The night had gone silent, cool wind blowing through the trees as they danced in murmurous rhythm. She listened to the soft, sashaying sound and for a moment imagined she was somewhere else, somewhere safer, somewhere where she knew there was no promise of death.

A loud yell punctured the silence, and Fuu ran out towards the field when she spotted a man, tall silhouette in the distance, slumping down towards the ground like a withering rose.

Ren stood above him, pulling her sword out of his abdomen with a deliberate slowness. The man howled and gurgled before falling silent at her feet.

Though fearful, Fuu fought the urge to call out, to say something and make her presence known. Her breath came out in short, ragged pants, and her body went rigid as two more men came running from the darkness.

"Ren! Watch out!" Fuu hollered, and there was a small moment in time in which Ren looked over at her with surprised eyes, dark hair blowing across her cheeks as she noticed Fuu's presence for the first time, but it was over just as quickly. With flawless precision, Ren whirled around and pierced the man's side as he came quietly from behind, while the other raised his arm and aimed his sword for her neck. She blocked it just in time, and Fuu watched the two of them move around each other - a precise, deadly dance in which she was not a part of, though her heart beat in perfect rhythm to.

The man attacked again, launching himself from the ground in attempt to cross over. In the moment that he was airborne, Ren's sword sliced cleanly through his stomach, and his body crumpled to the ground in a bloody, lifeless heap, still and silent as the grass moved around him.

Fuu stood fixed and watched Ren wipe off her sword. She did not look up as Fuu walked over to her side, but her body tensed as though aware of being watched.

"You're bleeding..." she said, as a trickle of blood fell down Ren's cheek. She pulled a small handkerchief out of her obi and when Ren flinched, handed it to her instead.

Eying Fuu warily, Ren wiped at her brow and frowned. "You're not scared?" she asked suddenly, and Fuu knew that she meant of her, of blood, of death.

"No." Fuu replied, and found she had no other word of explanation. Ren's eyes searched hers for a brief moment, flicking down to the chain on her ankle before turning away in disinterest.

Fuu suddenly remembered what she had been doing. "Where is Kokoa?" she asked.

Ren seemed to stand a little straighter. "Don't worry," she assured. "Chiyo is taking care of her...this guy was the last of them." She gestured towards the man on the ground and bent down, pillaging through his pockets for whatever he had. Fuu watched her idly until a sound made them look up.

A tall figure was running out the back of the house, cloak trailing behind him as he sprinted swiftly into the forest. As he neared the woods' edge he stopped and turned, gaze focused directly on the two women as if to commune a message. Fuu stared in silence and Ren screamed, a terrible, hateful sound erupting from her chest as she bounded after him. Fuu did not move to stop her, for a cold, icy feeling had sprouted in her own head, and she ran back into the house as fast as her legs could carry her.

A quiet sob stopped Fuu just short of the blue curtain. She lingered there for a moment, breathing heavily as she listened for a sound. When there was nothing she closed her eyes, saying a wordless prayer before ducking underneath the fabric and letting it rustle behind her.

Chiyo sat kneeling on the floor, shoulders quivering as she held Kokoa in her arms. A stream of blood spread slowly across the floor, and the tiny girl pressed her hands on the wound in a vain attempt to stifle it.

Fuu's stomach felt like led, and a white noise rang in her ears as she knelt down quietly beside them.

"Fuu..." Chiyo whimpered, her puffy, chapped lips trembling. "I'm sorry. I was too late..."

Fuu laid her hand gently on the old woman's temple. Her face appeared peaceful and calm, mouth upturned in such a way as though she had just been smiling.

Chiyo shuddered beside her, and Fuu saw the wound she was covering with her hands. Placing her own over the girl's she pried them away, and Chiyo gasped lightly before allowing Fuu to examine it.

"He came separately." Chiyo whispered. "They knew we would attack, and they planned for us to leave her. He came here while I was with you, and I caught him a second too late..." Her face crumpled and she looked away, swallowing hard at the floor as Fuu took in their surroundings for the first time. The altar behind them had been torn and ravaged, chairs upturned and the statues broken. Stuck to the wall across from them were a series of small knives, sticking out of the wood in a neat, successive row.

Through her grief, Fuu looked over at Chiyo in surprise, but the girl paid no attention. She was looking upstairs with a bleary and worried expression, and Fuu knew she was listening for Ren.

"She went after him, didn't she?" Chiyo murmured. "You saw him?"

"Yes." said Fuu, and suddenly she wished so badly that she had gone after him too, that she had thought to chase after the man who had done this to her friend. But instead she remained silent, kneeling on the floor next to her lifeless body. What could she do? She thought miserably. She was just a helpless young girl and this time, there was no one there to save her.

Chiyo broke the silence. "Let's go find Ren." she said determinedly. "Those men won't be returning tonight."

Fuu blinked. "How do you know?"

Chiyo's large eyes narrowed, her pouting mouth settling into a firm line. "Because they'll want to follow us." she responded grimly. Looking down at Kokoa once more she moved to stand, gently grasping Fuu's hand which still lay resting on the old woman's body. With a reassuring smile, Chiyo helped Fuu up and pulled her away, guiding her slowly up the stairs and past the blue curtain.

...-...

The crickets fell silent as a tall samurai neared the water's edge, resuming their song only as he stopped to gaze. A gentle splash alerted him of a fish nearby, looming near the shore in hopes of food or crumbs, and he watched it idly for a moment before turning back to the horizon.

He was ashamed to say that he had stood there in that very spot for the past several nights, squinting his eyes in hopes that he would see something there- a figure or a voice, beckoning to him from across the lake. Most nights he had seen nothing, except this one was different. On this night, he could just barely make out a small light in the distance, flickering unnaturally as though threatening to extinguish. His body tensed slightly as he watched it bob along the shore, miles from where he stood, and he realized that he had not planned this moment well at all. There was nothing he could do but watch.

Hopes ignited slightly, he remembered the conversation he'd had earlier that day, the first real interaction he'd had since coming back into the town.

_The warm, yeasty aroma of bread wafted down from the bakery near the corner, and Jin's stomach rumbled angrily as he basked in its cruel comfort. It had been days since he'd eaten, a small, slightly rotten star-fruit his only prior source of sustenance. A flicker of movement caught his eye, and he glanced over at the frog on the windowsill, its small beady eyes looking up at him warily._

_He inhaled deeply. Had he really gone insane? There was no way he was going to eat that frog._

_He turned and looked again, taking note of its smooth, perched legs. They looked like they had some meat on them, maybe enough for a stew..._

_He was going to eat that frog._

"_Hey you!" a voice shouted. "You there! Would you like a job?"_

_Jin gave an uncharacteristic start, shooting up from the ground and quickly releasing the animal from his grasp. Glasses askew, he casually brushed the dirt from his robes and nodded once in the direction of the barkeep._

_He bowed before the man, who smiled genuinely at the formal gesture. _

"_Yes, I will accept your offer." said Jin kindly. "Though I don't require your money, food and shelter are more than enough." _

_The barkeep chuckled deeply, running a thumb and forefinger over his graying beard. _

"_Oh it's no matter at all," he said, leading the starving samurai inside. "Anything's better than frog's legs, isn't it?"_

_Jin blanched slightly, but his face remained passive._

"_Yes. Thank you."_

_Several days later, as he idly scrubbed the porch, Jin mused on the pretense that his new employer was simply just a backwoods bar owner. He had only presented Jin with his first name, which he found strange, and his customers consisted mainly of regulars, close-knitted groups of men who seemed to spend the entirety of their day drinking sake and gambling large amounts of money. Not that this was unusual, but it was the way the men carried themselves that stuck out to him, as though they had nothing to fear from anyone._

_Later that day, Jin's suspicions were confirmed when two uniformed men strode briskly into the bar. They pushed past the door with an air of knowing their way, and their faces were covered by matching beige hoods._

"_Kazuo-sama!" one of the men addressed the barkeep. "May we speak with you now?"_

_The broad-shouldered man agreed, gaze falling onto Jin as he loomed silently near the entrance. _

"_Jin..." he called back, and the two men's heads snapped back in unison at the stranger's introduction. "Please follow me, as this will concern you too."_

_Jin nodded once, unperturbed as he followed the three men into the supply room. They sat down at a table near the center, and Kazuo motioned for Jin to join them._

"_I'm sure that you have noticed by now," he said, looking Jin in the eye. "That we are men of the law." _

_Jin nodded again, silent as the two men's eyes glared noticeably through the openings in their hoods._

"_I had suspected as much," he said lowly, pausing to turn his gaze from the uniformed duo. "But why is it you have brought me here?"_

_Kazuo smiled, coal-black eyes shining importantly beneath his graying brow. _

"_I thought that would be obvious." he bellowed, large fingers tracing his chin. "The moment I saw you with those swords on your back, I knew you were the kind of man we were looking for." He laid out four cups of dark, steaming tea, and Jin thought it smelled unusually pungent._

"_My name is Kazuo Moto." the barkeep announced. "I am an appointed rōjū of the shogunate." he paused, awaiting recognition, but when Jin showed him none he continued on with a slight frown. "We are currently operating under Daimyo Yamagata and his clan." he said. "There is a special issue we are involved in, and I could certainly use the help of a lordless rōnin such as yourself."_

_At this, Jin spoke. "How is it you assume this about me? I have a master in east Edo," he lied. "I am only traveling for the time being."  
_

_Kazuo smirked, mouth quirking in disbelief. "I know who you are." he said. "I've heard of your skills, and that you used to travel with another swordsman of such caliber. Tell me," he added wryly. "Do you know where he is?"_

_Jin's face was a hard mask as he faced the smirking man._

"_No," he said slowly. "I have not seen him. And I have no interest in his whereabouts." _

"_Well," said Kazuo, standing from his chair to fetch more tea. "Considering that you do have a price on your head, I assume you wouldn't mind helping us out then."_

_Jin exhaled slowly. "What is it you want?"_

_There was a brief moment of silence and Kazuo whirled around, hurling a large porcelain carafe toward Jin's head. The samurai leaped from his chair, unsheathing his sword and cleanly slicing the china in two, halved pieces shattering only as they fell to the floor. _

_He heard the men grunt behind him, and Kazuo grinned._

"_You will do." he said approvingly. He reached in his robe and pulled out a bundle of neatly tied documents. _

"_Several days ago, a group of women carved out the eye of Daimyo Yamagata's oldest son. They are a part of a national terrorist group, kidnapping young girls and forcing them into slavery. Last night, it was reported to us that they are a Christian cult, in direct violation of the Tokugawa bafuku. Our orders are to find and capture them, so they may be sentenced accordingly."_

_Jin was silent for a moment, weighing Kazuo's words as his eyes scanned the bill. _

"_Why do you need me?" he asked. _

_One of the men shook his head, and Jin heard him scowl beneath the mask. "These women are not to be reckoned with." he growled. "They are dangerous and skilled, and have killed many of our officers during duty. They are hiding in a village somewhere west of the city, but no one can ever seem to find its exact whereabouts."_

"_This is true," continued Kazuo at Jin's raised brow. "They possess many prominent members, and are of high priority to the Daimyo at this time. We have reason to believe they are planning to infiltrate another brothel in Edo, and we will require your assistance to sustain them." _

"_Yea," the other masked man laughed." You'll need to have the devil on your shoulders to take care of Renishi Shimuzu. I hope you can cut a woman in half the way you can that china."He snorted, tittering at his joke. Jin remained silent as Kazuo's eyes watched him._

"_I'll pay you for your time," he said matter-of-factly. "Which I think is fair considering your circumstances. Do we have a deal?" _

"_Hnn." said Jin in response, and Kazuo grinned. He gave Jin a quick, business-like bow before opening a bottle of warm sake. _

"_So it is, then." he said jovially. "We start tomorrow."_

Standing near the water's edge, Jin tuned out to the sounds of nature and mused on his new task. Though doubtful of working for the shogunate, the very same men who had vied for his capture just a few years before, he trusted in his ability to work only for himself. Besides, he was glad for the warm place to sleep, and knew that when the time came, he would either be excused from the mission or have to kill every last one of them. Neither option fazed him.

Sighing quietly, he continued to watch the small bouncing light, finally disappearing into the distance across the shimmering lake. He smiled lightly as it faded, and casually wondered why the things he loved always seemed to turn and bob away.

…-…

…-…

_Authors Note:__ Hi, and thanks so much for reading! I decided waiting was too cruel, so here's the next chapter. I should have chapter three out sometime next week _

_There were some minor influences in this installment, one of them being Jin's desire to eat the frog in his haze of starvation (lol!). This is actually parodying chapter one in the manga, where Mugen, in his first appearance, comically crams a frog into his mouth in front of a mother and her child. I thought this scene was so cute and funny that I just had to use it! _

_Another influence, probably a lot more obvious, was Jin standing near the water and looking out at the mysterious light, in his hopes of catching a glimpse of Shino. From this I paralleled Jay Gatsby, protagonist from "The Great Gatsby", as he looks across the water at the green light. The light is a symbol of love and hope and represents Daisy, Gatsby's true love, as he waits patiently for her to come back into his life. Though Jin is reserved (and a real badass… as Mugen would say) I think he is secretly a romantic, and this might be proven in 'Gamblers and Gallantry', the episode where Jin finds Shino and her red umbrella ;)_

_As always, lots of love, and feel free to review!_

_CNS_


	3. Melodramatic Meetings

"_I have told you these things, so that in me you may have peace. In this world you will have much trouble. But take heart! For I have overcome the world."_

-_Jesus Christ,_ _John 16:33, NIV_

...-...

Mugen kicked the dirt from under his feet, smirking at the brief, judgmental looks he received from the local mothers and their children. He couldn't care less about their disapproval, he thought, especially now that he had a whole pocket-full of cash. He smiled, resting his arms behind his head as a cool breeze whistled through his clothes.

Back on the boat, Mugen's eyesight had been much keener than the old captain's, and the moment he'd spotted the small speck of land in the distance, spared no time in slitting the old man's throat. Before swimming for the shore, he laid the captain down in order to search for his promised gold. It was only in that moment that he noticed the long, jagged blade, hiding carefully inside the captain's sleeve.

"Nice try, you bastard." he scoffed. "Shoulda been quicker."

Tilting his head back against the bright sun, the pirate loped casually down the road and listened to the sounds of the busy market. Brightly colored signs hung above storefronts and the grocers bellowed out a chorus of catches and daily specials. His stomach rumbled hungrily at the sights and smells, and he scoped for a good place to eat.

A sign above a brothel caught his eye, and he stopped short in front of its discreetly-barred doors. He realized suddenly that he had been in this town before, and a memory drudged at the forefront of his mind.

"_I thought you said you and him were over!" he shouted at the girl, swords in her hands as she sprinted ahead of him. _

"_Oh...just shut up and hurry!"_

Mugen sighed. So this is where that broad was from, he thought, the one four-eyes had gone crazy for. He smirked at the memory and continued walking, betting that the oh-so-proper samurai had come back to find her.

There was a loud crash, and a small boy fell hard at Mugen's feet. He was dressed in a dirty blue robe, and his arm stretched out awkwardly as he held up an apple in his hands, holding it above the ground to keep it free of dirt. Mugen looked up and saw a short stocky man running towards them, his soiled grocer's smock flapping loosely against his stomach.

"You! Thief!" the man shouted, brandishing a meaty fist. "You're in trouble when I catch you!"

The young boy scrambled to his feet, looking up at Mugen in hesitation. His eyes were wide and full of fear, and the pirate rolled his eyes dramatically.

The grocer stopped short in front of them, panting and holding his knees. He shot a nasty glare at the boy as he ducked behind Mugen, who curled his lips in irritation.

"Th'hell do you want?" he growled. "Can't ya see I'm tryin' to walk here?"

The grocer huffed indignantly. "You know this boy?" he asked. When there was no response, he sniffed loudly. "Well, I'll have you know he stole that from me!" He gestured towards the apple in the boy's hand.

Mugen looked down at the boy, then back at the man, shrugging casually as his pudgy face grew redder with anger.

"So what?" Mugen remarked. "I don't see what you're gripin' about. The way I see it, the less food you've got in front of you is for the better." He smirked. "Besides, that apple couldn't even fill _one_ of your stomachs."

The grocer gave a ferocious growl and blocked Mugen's path, the young boy still trailing behind on his tattered red haori.

"Well someone better pay me." he threatened. "Or _this_ one's going to pay some other way." He gave a wicked little smile and tittered, smiling down at the boy as he cowered.

Mugen drew his sword in a flash, and the grocer's face fell just a second before he did. Without hesitation, Mugen slashed the tip of his sword against the grocer's stomach, and a thin line of blood leaked through his smock. He fell back onto the ground and screamed, clutching his hands to himself as he clambered away into a crowd of horrified onlookers.

Mugen clicked his tongue in disgust, wiping his sword on the edge of his shirt. He didn't look once at the boy who stared numbly up at him, small mouth in the shape of a 'o'.

"D-did you kill him?" he asked the pirate innocently.

"_Tch_," Mugen scoffed. "Are you kidding me? That guy had so much meat on him, I woulda had to get a running start."

The boy laughed loudly, and only then did Mugen look down. He shot him a menacing glare and snatched the apple from his hand.

"Brat." he growled, taking a large bite and chewing it loudly. "Next time, if you're gonna steal somethin', don't get caught." He swallowed. "Now go." He tossed the apple into the air, and the little boy grabbed it hastily. He looked up at his savior in awe, large eyes shining brightly beneath a mop of messy hair.

"_Well..._" Mugen snarled. "What the hell are you still standin' here for? I SAID GO!" He lifted up his sword and swatted the little boy's rear, who shrieked and took off running into the busy street.

"Brat!" Mugen yelled again, turning away towards the market. He had only taken two steps when he heard a soft voice to his left.

"That was a kind thing you did there." it said, and he whirled around to find a small fortune teller's cart, sitting near the edge of the street. A small, wild-haired woman sat amongst a table of trinkets, and she looked up at him with a gap-toothed smile.

Mugen scowled at her, a harsh, mean thing that gnarled his features. She only smiled wider. "It is not the cry," she began with a tilt of her head. "But the flight of the wild duck that inspires others to follow. Many have heard a kindness, but the truth comes from action."

Mugen clenched his fists. "What the hell are you talking about, lady?"

The woman pursed her lips thoughtfully, glancing down at the table in front of her. Without looking up, she gestured for him to move closer. He obeyed, partly out of sheer curiosity, and partly on the off-chance that he could hit her with something hard.

When he was in front of her table, she motioned her hands over the assortment of items.

"The items you see are all three-thousand mon, your fortune is worth three ryo."

Mugen jerked his head back indignantly, preparing to kick down her table as payment for wasting his time, but it was then that his eyes caught sight of a small trinket near her right hand.

It was a _menuki_, or sword charm, made into the shape of a familiar yellow flower.

He stared hard at it for a moment, mentally cursing himself for even considering, but something deep inside of him moved, and he tossed the lady one ryo from the pouch in his pocket, grumbling loudly.

The fortune-teller smiled up at him, holding out her hand for several long moments after he'd handed her the coin. She closed her fingers around it slowly as he picked up the charm.

"I want my change." he snarled, watching her in distaste. "I don't want any crappy fortunes, I got enough luck anyways."

She nodded, handing him the coins without question.

"Crazy broad..." he muttered, though loud enough for her to hear. Pocketing the change, he turned on his heel and walked back into the afternoon crowd.

"When that charm finds its way back into your hands," she shouted after him suddenly. "You must turn back from whence you came!"

Wildly irritated, Mugen whirled around in the middle of the road. He began shouting a string of _Ryukuan_ curse words at the insane old woman, but just as he did so, a large horse reared itself in front of him.

"WHAT THE - ?"

"Hey pal!" barked the man on the mare, basket of onions spilling from his back as he attempted to calm the animal. "Watch where you're going!"

Mugen scoffed, pushing past the annoyed stranger and turning towards the woman once more. He stopped short when he realized that her table was now empty, assortment of trinkets gone from sight.

He scratched his head. "Guess she's is fast as she is crazy." he muttered to himself. "Sure are a lotta friggin' whack-jobs in this town." He pondered on it for a moment until his stomach rumbled again, and he looked over towards the busy brothel.

A pretty woman smiled at him from the entrance and he grinned, shrugging off the previous events. He jingled the coins in his pocket and gave a gritty chuckle.

"_Feh_, it's gonna be a good night."

…-...

Several hours and jugs of sake later, Mugen found himself at the bar next door, head lolling to the side as he focused on the dull shapes and noises. He welcomed the familiar buzz, because the heavier it grew, the better he would sleep. A strange woman sat talking next to him, and he wondered vaguely how long she'd been there.

"What would you say if I told you I have a place nearby?" she crooned, sliding her lips near his ear. Her face was blurred and uninteresting but he had a good view of her breasts, which were quite noticeable in her low-cut kimono. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'd say you got a deal, lady." he growled. "I like how you get right to the point."

She giggled, but the sound was drowned out by a group of fine-robed men, cackling raucously near the other end of the bar.

"Good," she whispered breathily, pressing her body against his. "And I promise, you won't regret it."

He grunted softly as her warm lips pressed against his neck, pleased with himself at his lack effort. She wrapped her hand behind his shoulders and pulled him in.

In the heat of the moment he almost didn't feel her fingers, sliding carefully into his pocket as she fondled him. He swore loudly and kicked her off, using too much force and sending her crashing onto the floor.

"Bitch!" he yelled. "If you think I'm payin' ya, you got another thing comin'!"

One of the young men near the bar leapt from his seat, drawing his blade and running over to the woman's side.

"What the fuck's going on here!?" he roared. He kneeled down at her side as she cradled her head.

"Broad tried to scam me..." Mugen spat, ignoring the way his vision blurred as he moved to stand. "Next time why don't you do the dirty work yourself, 'cuz I'd enjoy smashin' your face in a lot more than I would hers."

The young man growled hoarsely, and Mugen noticed for the first time that he was missing an eye. The scabbed, contorted surface was covered by a thin white cloth, and Mugen grinned.

"You like fightin' too, huh?" he asked, swaying lightly on the spot as he withdrew his sword. "Should be fun, then. Here, let me even that out for ya."

The young man roared, and Mugen charged at him with full force. Three swings in, and his opponent had nearly lost an arm.

"Tch, you're too easy." Mugen boasted. "Sorry buddy, but I don't got time to waste. Looks like I'm gonna have to kill ya."

He aimed his sword for the robed man's neck, but only a split second later there was a deafening _clang_. The woman on the floor smiled, and Mugen felt his eyes cross over as a searing, white pain charged through his senses, and then everything went black.

...-...

The early morning dew glistened on the grass, cool, silky beads drying in the sunlight as it stretched over the hills. Somewhere in the distance a morning dove cooed, and a rabbit froze in its path as the samurai walked quietly past it.

He had been staying in a small shack near the forest which the roju, Kazuo Moto, had allotted him. It was simple in taste and had a leak near the rear window, but it was warm, and possessed all the accouterments which were necessary for living.

Jin sidestepped the wooden fence and ascended a small hill, where Kazuo and his men were waiting . He had been asked the previous evening to attend their meeting, and Jin sincerely hoped they had decided on a plan of action, since the past week had consisted of nothing but training and meaningless politics, neither of which interested him.

He tapped softly on the door and waited, and was surprised when an elderly man answered.

He smiled warmly, a gesture which Jin found surprising. "You must be the famous Jin." the man said. "My name is Ichikawa, Goro. You may just call me Ichikawa. I am Kazuo's advisor."

Jin surveyed the man. He had thinning, silver hair and was a whole head shorter than himself, but his strong jaw and cool, brown eyes seemed to reflect years of strength and determination.

"Please, come inside." he urged. "Everyone is waiting."

"Thank you." replied Jin as he brushed past. He stepped into the front room where the men sat on their mats, and all eyes fell on him at his arrival. Turning his head, a pair of dark, familiar eyes clashed immediately with his own, and he stopped cold in his tracks.

"..."

"_Shit." _said Mugen loudly. "You gotta be kidding me."

"You..." breathed Jin, for words had abandoned him. Across the room from him the familiar pirate kneeled, face bloodied and bruised near his temple as he wore his signature scowl, though Jin had not missed the look of pure shock the vagrant had given him as he'd walked in.

They stared hard at each other for several long seconds, unblinking, mouths set in a firm line as the other men waited.

"Well... at least I know introductions are not needed." announced Kazuo. He was wearing a long green kimono which matched a pin near his obi, and he rose up formally from his mat.

"I assume you know this Ryukuan?" he said matter-of-factly, gesturing towards Mugen who spat onto the floor. The pirate looked the same to him as he always had, if only just a little older, as if nothing had changed since the last time they'd met.

"Yes." Jin replied, knowing full well by Kazuo's smirk that there was no use in hiding their identities. He finally allowed himself to look away from Mugen, surveying the others in the room.

Kazuo nodded appreciatively. "Yes, it seems like fate has simultaneously dropped both of you onto my doorstep. What a lucky guy I am, and I'll be grateful of your assistance."

"Goddamnit!" Mugen shouted. "I thought I already told ya! I'm not helping nobody with nothing! Not you, and definitely not this asshole!" He gestured at Jin with a wild flick of his head, and Jin noticed for the first time that the vagrant's hands were tied.

Kazuo turned to Jin and forced a smile, offering an explanation. "We found this one late yesterday evening, causing a raucous at our bar," he continued. "He physically assaulted Daimyo Yamagata's son and his favorite whore."

"And he's lucky he's not dead!" snarled an older man in the corner. He was tall and knobby, with a large, bulbous nose that looked as though it had been squashed against his face. His dark eyes glittered dangerously at Mugen as he spoke.

"If it weren't for Kazuo's decision to keep you alive," he hissed. "I would've carved out your eyes and fed them to my dogs, you useless scoundrel."

Mugen snorted. "Is that what happened to that guy's face? I thought he might've actually won a fight. Figures, since that pansy couldn't beat the stink outta shit."

The man in the corner stood up wildly, but Kazuo and the two hooded men moved to stop them, leaving Mugen on the floor looking rather disappointed. Jin silently relaxed himself as the tension dwindled.

"You _will_ help us, pirate..." ordered the roju, gesturing over towards the squash-nosed man. "Or Daimyo Yamagata here will see to it that you are hanged first thing tomorrow morning."

"Go ahead and try," Mugen coaxed, eyes excited and wild. "I'll take all a'you on!"

"Mugen..." said Jin quietly, and the pirate's eyes looked over in shock, staring open-mouthed as though seeing him for the first time.

"They already know everything, and they will be paying us for our time. It would be easier for us if we just cooperate. We have nothing to lose."

"Hell no!" Mugen snapped back, kneeling up from the floor as the hooded men moved to grab him. "You think after two years I'm gonna care what you have to say? Since when have I ever taken orders from you, four eyes?!"

At the mention of his glasses, Jin tapped them lightly over his nose, looking down at Mugen as he waited eagerly for an argument.

"I can remember a time..."

There was a brief silence as the two men stared, and after another long moment, Mugen scowled.

"Somebody better bring me some booze," he grumbled. "Especially since I got such a friggin' headache."

"Well you shouldn't have laid your hands on the Daimyo's son," bellowed one of the masked men. "And your greasy head wouldn't have bloodied up my good mace."

"_Tch_, whatever." Mugen muttered. "I ain't got anything better to do anyway."

"Good." said Kazuo, jaw set into a firm line as he kneeled down before Mugen. He cut off his bindings with a small blade. "Now I've already explained the situation to the both of you, but we'll be needing to go over the details..."

At that moment, the rice paper door slid open, and a tall young man with one bandaged eye stormed into the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he shrieked, shaking the long, dark hair out of his face as he jabbed a finger at Mugen. "He should die!"

"My son..." said the Daimyo. "If we'd had my way, it would be done." His lips curled into a sneer. "However, Kazuo-sempai had wisely decided he will be of better use to us alive, along with his ronin friend."

Jin's eyebrow quirked at the older man's tone, but held his composure as usual.

"Enough!" Kazuo bellowed, and the room fell silent as his deep, authoritative voice reverberated off of the walls. "No one will touch these men as long as they are a part of this mission. Anyone who forgets this, will answer to me!" He looked directly over at the Daimyo's son, whose one eye narrowed.

"Is that understood, Ryuu?"

The young man turned away- his sharp, handsome features settling into a frown.

"Yes, _senpai_."

"So it is then." Kazuo said, looking visibly relieved. "Gentleman, at ease, so that I may go over the objective."

The men gathered round and Jin took the mat across from Mugen, who looked up in mild interest.

"So," he began, as Ichikawa came around and poured sake or tea. Mugen snatched the sake and took a long swig. "As I said, these women we are looking for are not to be taken lightly. They were led for more than a decade by a woman named Watanabe, Kokoa. I have studied this person for several years, and her past and whereabouts are still to remain a great mystery."

One of the masked men chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Kazuo glared.

"What I do know is that she was a skilled weapons master," he continued."Reported to have studied abroad throughout Europe. She was very talented, and force-trained many of the women whom she abducted."

"So you're saying she kidnaps these women at random?" queried Jin softly. "For what purpose?"

Daimyo Yamagata clicked his tongue in irritation, but Kazuo held up his hand. "A valid question." he replied. "Though the answer did not become apparent to me until recently. It was discovered that she was also a closet Christian, and has abducted at least thirty young women from the Edo area alone, using them for the purposes of her cult. She was essentially raising up a religious army."

"Was?" asked Jin.

"She's nice and dead now." Ryuu sing-songed, grinning towards his father, and Ichikawa spilled a cup of hot tea down the front of Mugen's shirt.

Mugen fell onto his back and roared while Ichikawa apologized profusely. Jin thought he saw tears glistening in the old man's eyes.

"Watch what the hell you're doing, damnit!"

Kazuo sighed, rubbing hard at the bridge of his nose. "Ichikawa, that will be enough tea for now."

"Y-yes" stammered the old man, looking warily over at Mugen, who looked murderous. "I'm sorry again." He limped lightly out of the room and slid the door shut behind him.

"I apologize." said Kazuo to the group. "He's been a little strange ever since his daughter disappeared."

"So I'm guessin' this lady took 'er?" Mugen asked idly, rubbing at his clothes. Kazuo nodded.

"Yes. This is not only a national issue, but several of us have been...affected personally by these women." He glanced over at Ryuu's marred face.

"That bitch," he muttered, and his remaining eye went dark. "Shimuzu."

"Renishi Shimuzu is a whirlwind all in herself." explained one of the masked men. "She's a rogue orphan who became Watanabe's best pupil. She's got a track record that goes all the way back to the assassinations of Mount Unzen, and can carve through a man like thin rice-paper."

"A real badass, huh?" said Mugen, grinning lewdly. "So tell me where I can find this chick."

A few men chuckled, but Ryuu started from his mat. "No!" he spat venomously. "No one will lay a finger on Renishi! I will be the one to capture her!"

Mugen stared at him for a moment, face blank, but Jin knew he was silently contemplating .

"_Tch_, whatever."

"In two weeks time..." said Kazuo through the mounting tension. "They will be targeting a brothel in east Edo. We will set up a sting there, with the goal to capture one of them for inside information."

"How the hell do you know so much about this?" Mugen spat. "When you can't even figure out where these broads are stayin'?"

Kazuo frowned deeply, and Jin interrupted.

"He makes a good point. How is it that you know all these things, such as where they will be, but you do not know where they are now?"

The roju stroked his broad jaw, twitching his head slightly. "I have not been able to get any inside information so far, since their group is so tightly knit, but the reason I know where they will be is because I will be bringing them there."

Jin nodded. "So you mean you will be using someone as bait?"

Kazuo smiled, and one of the masked men grunted in approval. "Yes." he said. "I like how quickly you catch on. I will be using Sakura, one of our female agents, as the bait. We will have her falsely abducted under a royal pseudonym and have her sold to the brothel in question. With all the publicity, one of the girls is sure to come. They did after all, go to very much trouble to abduct Haruka Matsushita, the wife of a local lord."

"Oh yes," Ryuu added sardonically. "And while we're all there, we can say hello to my dear brother."

"Eh?" said Mugen, and Jin quirked an eyebrow.

Kazuo hesitated, looking sideways at the daimyo, whose face had turned a nasty shade of pink. "Uh...well, one of our own had joined the cult some time ago- Daimyo Yamagata's youngest son, Kenshin."

"He is not my son!" spat the daimyo viciously. "He is a traitor and a mental case! I will have no association with him, nor is the filthy blood running in his veins the same as my own!" He took an angry breath, lowering his voice to a hiss. "Kazuo-sama, I thought we had spoken about this matter."

Kazuo looked at him calmly, seemingly unfazed by his vehemence. He spoke in a professional tone. "With all due respect, Fuzen, these men here need to know the situation."

Daimyo Yamagata scowled, curling his lip and looking away towards the door, where soft footsteps approached.

The door slid open. "Kazuo-san," said Ichikawa, his gaze deliberately avoiding both the daimyo's and Mugen's. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but miss Sakura is here."

Kazuo stood up. "Ah yes, perfect timing, we were just discussing her part in the mission. Gentleman, that will be enough for tonight. Please leave your mats by the door. We will meet again tomorrow evening."

As the men shuffled and dispersed, Kazuo looked towards Jin and Mugen, who were the last ones lingering. He smiled wanly.

"The two of you made the right decision." he tossed Jin a heavy drawstring pouch. "I'm sure I'll enjoy working with you." He bowed once and left the room, leaving Jin and Mugen standing in silence.

"So-" Jin began.

Mugen rolled his eyes, scratching his leg with his opposite foot.

"Don't gimme any a'that crap. Both of us know damn well there ain't nothing worth sayin'."

Jin grunted in response, though he was surprised at his own disappointment. He had hoped, somewhere in his heart, that Mugen had changed. But then again, had he?

There was another silence, and Jin realized that Mugen was missing half of his left pinky toe. He had to bite his tongue in order not to ask, figuring that the information would come up sooner or later.

"So..." said Mugen lowly, staring down at the floor. "Have you heard anything?"

Jin looked up. It took him a second longer than it should have to realize what he meant, and then it clicked.

"No." he said plainly. "Not since then."

Mugen grunted. "Yea...me either." He straightened his back, body composure seemingly more casual. "Guess that means the dumb broad's probably stayin' outta trouble."

Jin smiled softly, and it was the first real smile he had given in a long time. The pirate always did that somehow.

"Hnn, that would be surprising."

"Ya got that right." said Mugen, looking away idly as the conversation dwindled. As Jin watched him gaze, he was reminded again that something about them had indeed changed, and that was just fine with him.

...-...

...-...

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hi and thanks again for reading :#) I promise there will be some Fuu action in the next chapter, and the big meeting is coming! Please feel free to review and let me know how you liked it! _

_ Thanks and Happy Halloween! _

_CNS_


End file.
